


Evening Pastimes

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: 1920s, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Movie(s), badass marrieds, fistfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting lessons with Rick and Evy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Pastimes

"All right," Rick said, glancing up and down her form with a frown of concentration. "Now stand like this, all right? Arms up--don't lock your knees!--that's right, just like that."  
  
Evy bounced on the balls of her feet in imitation of the man standing before her, her knees just slightly bent and her fists before her face. _Thumbs outside the fist, first two fingers forward just a little, ready to swing out--_  
  
"Okay. Hit me."  
  
So she did.  
  
They both shouted at the same time--well, she shouted, certainly, at the way her fingers cracked against his jaw; he gave a sort of strangled groan and reeled back two paces.  
  
"Oh, God, did I hurt you?" she asked, reaching out with her good hand to his chin.  
  
"I'm fine." His voice was a bit higher than usual. "Fine, just--ugh, where did you learn to _hit_ like that?"  
  
"I believe you just taught me. Come here." Her right hand was numb and slow, but she could ignore the throbbing in her knuckles just well enough to hold his head still while she looked his jaw over. "Does this hur--"  
  
" _Yes_! Yes, it hurts!" He jerked his chin out of her grasp. "It's okay, I don't think you broke anything, just--don't touch it. _Please_."  
  
"I'm sorry." She held her hands up before her in a truce, the fingers of her right hand curling down against all her efforts to hold them straight.  
  
The frustration in his expression turned quickly to concern when his gaze fell to her hands. "You didn't break anything, did you?"  
  
"I don't think so. Ask me when I can feel them again." Evy pulled her hand out of reach and wiggled her fingers awkwardly. Painful and slow-moving, but they _were_ moving--that had to be a good sign. "You've got a solid jaw, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
He tried to grin, winced, and settled for a half-smile that was rather more dashing than she cared to admit at that moment. "Well, Mrs. O'Connell, _you've_ got a solid punch. Dunno how I forgot that."  
  
"Last time you tried to teach me to fight, we were both falling-down drunk." She took another step forward and slid her arms around his neck, careful not to touch his jawline. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow."  
  
"Tonight I think it's vinegar and brown paper for both of us." Rick sighed, his breath warm against her forehead. With a dip of his head, he kissed her brow gingerly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. If you aren't suffering _too_ much, we might do better to try a different remedy." Evy's left hand slid down to the first button of his shirt that was actually buttoned. It came undone smoothly beneath her fingertips. "Distraction works wonders for minor aches and pains, I hear."  
  
"Funny, I've heard that one, too." Rick raised his eyebrows, one of his hands coming up to cover her own. "Let's give it a try."


End file.
